Enticement
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: Morgan/Reid m!preg. Generally a T rating, but changed it to M just to be safe! A night of unrelenting passion results in a situation they had both tried hard to avoid.


**A/N: Greetings! I really felt like writing some M/R mpreg. The thought of a pregnant Reid is pure squee.**

**I'm no expert on medical mumbojumbo, but I _did_ do some research, but if there are a few mistakes, please excuse me for those!**

**Otherwise, please enjoy! And please review if you have time :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Mild Smut alert at the beginning.**

* * *

_"Oh my God Derek..."_

The man strained to talk, thrusting upwards to keep as much as the feeling as possible.

_"So good..."_

The desperate tone held in Spencer's voice was supposed to tell all, as it usually did while the two lovers were having sex. There was always a certain pitch, a profound breathlessness that accompanied his noises when he was close, and it differentiated itself from any other of the sounds he would make.

But somehow, this time, Morgan had missed it in the haze of very near pre-orgasm. He moved steadily inside Spencer's body, feeling the tip of the younger man's erection against his stomach. Fingernails pressed into Derek's back, and somehow he missed that too.

Reid arched his back one last time, one hand going pale gripping the damp sheets below him, and the tension pulled like a vibrating guitar string going taut, and then Spencer was ripped apart, sceaming in sweet release, his body uncontrollably quivering and jerking.

At the same time, Derek felt the heat surrounding his length trap and pull him in, creating a suction Derek just could not get out of before coming, his heartbeat speeding at the thought of what he had just done.

...

Their conversation afterwards was hard to read.

In a deafiningly quiet voice, Spencer had told him it was okay. That he didn't intend to. They were both clean, free of any kind of diseases, but the possisiblity of pregnancy was an unspoken fear between them both, and was avoided by always using a condom.

However, in the midst of particulary strong sexual drive awakened in the middle of the night and fueled by dirty talk which always drove Spencer crazy, the ralization of an empty pack of condoms hindered Morgan at first, of course it did, but Spencer begged with him, and Morgan agreed to just pull out...

...

Approximately four weeks after that night, Reid awoke with severe morning sickness, barely making it to the bathroom.

He went to the doctor after experiencing it for 3 mornings in a row, and tears almost immediately filled his eyes the moment he was told he was undoubtedely pregnant. He wasn't sure whether they were tears of happiness or fear.

Morgan squeezed his hand, asking the doctor everything they needed to do to ensure the safest way possible to bring the baby to term.

As the doctor began to carefully explain the heightened amount of risk due to pregnancy in males, Reid stopped him instantly, saying he knew every problem, every defect, every death related to those risks and he wouldn't be able to get them out of his head if he tried.

Derek held Spencer close to him that night, asking him if he wanted to keep it. He answered yes without hesitation and the older man wasn't sure if he could imagine it any other way.

...

Spencer's contractions started a week and two days after his due date, in the middle of reading a baby naming book.

Although he knew Spencer was in pain, Morgan couldn't keep from grinning as he helped the stumbling man down the front steps of their house. He couldn't remember a time where he had been so excited.

Reid tried to keep his breathing steady as Morgan drove to the hospital, but began to find it a little difficult when Derek continued to prod about how he felt, if he needed something, to not panic.

_"Morgan, can you please just fucking drive!"_

The pain was becoming more than slightly unbearable, and the combination Morgan's constant questions pushed him off the edge.

Realizing Spencer used his last name gave him the hint that the talking was off and made it his focus to get to the hospital as fast as legally possible.

...

The nurses prepped Spencer for a cesarean section, and Morgan stayed with him, holding his hand as he went through the process of delivery.

During what felt like hours, Derek looked back on how serious Spencer had been about the baby, taking the initiative to turn his beloved library into a nursery, making the theme unisex, since they didn't want to know the gender of the baby until it came. He took exceptional care of himself, even reducing his coffee intake greatly. There were of course times when his cravings for strawberry jello had Morgan out on the road at 2:00 in the morning, and his dramatic mood swings almost pushing Derek to insanity.

But at the current moment, Derek had nothing but tremendous respect for Spencer, going through the ups and downs of carrying their baby, knowing the numbers and statistics of just how often a male pregnancy ended successfully.

He kissed Spencer's hand. "I love you so much."

The younger answered with a lazy smile, the various medications preventing him from doing much else.

All of a sudden, a strong, healthy cry rang across the room.

"It's a girl!" the obstetrician called out as she carried the baby over to the examination table to clean and weigh her.

Derek's forehead leaned against Reid's, both of them silently expressing their relief that their child had arrived, and was born without any health problems.

"I'm so proud of you," Derek whispered to him.

When Derek was finally handed their daughter, he traced the shape of her face and looked into her expressive light brown eyes. The reality of being a father hit him full force, and the emotion overcame him, being the first time Spencer had ever seen him cry.

...

Back at home with their new baby, Spencer sat on the bed feeding her a bottle of formula.

They named the baby Haezel, one of the few they mutually liked. Haezel Ariana Reid-Morgan.

"I wonder if she likes that stuff," Morgan thought aloud.

"Baby formula primarily consists of purified cow's milk, whey and casein as a protein source, a blend of vegetable oils as a fat source, and lactose as a carbohydrate source."

Morgan waited for his verdict.

"Personally, it doesn't sound very appetizing, but she seems to like it," he said smiling down at the adorable bundle in his arms. "You know, she looks a lot like you."

Morgan chuckled softly. "It's a little too early to tell. But I'll tell you one thing I'm sure of, she's got your eyes."

Reid made a sound of approval, placing the bottle on the nightstand next to the bed.

There was silence for a moment.

"I got somethin' for you," Derek said. Reid could see the excited gleam in his eye.

As Derek reached into his pocket, Spencer felt nervousness churn in his stomach.

Before he could prepare himself for what he half expected, a small navy box was held in front of Spencer.

"Derek?"

The box was opened, and inside was a shiny silver band, and Morgan watched in delight as the shock and realization came over Spencer's face.

"Spencer Reid will you marry me?"

The dazed agent looked from Derek to the ring, then back to Derek.

"You're doing this now?"

The man simply nodded.

Reid was silent for what seemed like centuries, and Derek began to feel a little scared with every passing second.

But then he saw his eyes begin to glisten and just from that, it told him everything he needed to know. "Took you long enough." The control of his voice broke on the last word.

"Is that a yes?"

Spencer nodded, sniffling as he pulled Derek to him for a soft kiss, both being mindful enough to not smother the baby.

Derek slipped the ring on his finger once they pulled away, and the smile he saw Spencer give he knew would be hard for him to ever surpass.

* * *

_"Love is the seed of all hope. _  
_It is the enticement to trust, to risk, to try, and to go on."__- Gloria Gaither_


End file.
